


My Fair Valentine

by 234am



Series: Pay-Per-View [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Chains, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, masturbation as foreplay, oral as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/234am/pseuds/234am
Summary: A late afternoon delight, wherein Vincent takes care of Zack.





	My Fair Valentine

"So I told him, right, you can't just go around--"

"Zack."

Standing there on their front step while Zack went through the practiced motions of unlocking the door, Vincent was struck by how the glow of the late afternoon sun made Zack look resplendent.

He still remembered the blurry halos of light behind Zack's head the first time the man woke him. Zack dragged him out into the sunlight and the chaos of living, forced him to fight to survive even when he wasn't certain it was worth the effort. And Zack kept pulling him along, with less and less risk of getting shot to pieces as time went on.

"Yeah?" Zack tilted his head, hand going slack against the keys hanging from the lock.

"Thank you."

The way Zack's whole countenance softened, shoulders sinking a fraction, eyes sparkling warmly, and a big, happy grin creeping onto his face, never got old to Vincent. He reached out, brushing his fingers against the scar just behind the dip of a dimple.

"It's no problem. I promised, right?"

"Hm." Vincent rocked up onto his toes to press a kiss against Zack's forehead. "All the same... it bears repeating."

"Come on, you softy." Slinging his arm around Vincent's waist, Zack shoved the door open and hauled them inside. "You look tired, do you need to nap?"

"You're wound up."

"Yeah, a little," Zack admitted. "But I could go down to the gym--"

"Go get cleaned up."

"...You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, uh, I won't take too long, so don't fall asleep!" Zack pecked Vincent on the lips, then darted off, his footsteps thunderous and bouncy.

Vincent shook his head slightly, rubbing his thumb against his lips. It'd taken a while to get used to Zack's over exuberance. His zest for life was infectious, however, and Vincent couldn't stay away.

The sound of the water heater kicking on and the faint rumble of the shower filled the house. If he listened close enough, Vincent knew he'd soon hear Zack singing a little off-key. The thought made the corner of his mouth twitch.

Shrugging his red coat off, Vincent draped it on its customary hook by the door, then toed his boots off, nudging them until the heels were lined up against the wall. As he wandered through the house, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, rolling the sleeves up past his elbows.

The right hand was bare, but the left had a black leather glove covering it, all the way to his upper arm. He stepped into their bedroom, fingers grazing the cuff of the glove. Zack always insisted that he didn't mind what Vincent looked like. The scars meant that he'd survived.

Sighing, Vincent peeled the glove off. The skin beneath was a twisted, mottled mass of bluish purple, riddled with old incision scars. The fingertips ended in blunt claws. He had limited sensation in the limb and only barely felt the chill of exposure. Flexing the hand, he walked over to drop the glove onto the table on his side of the bed.

Next, he emptied out his pockets, dropping his keys, wallet, and the wadded up ticket stubs from the day's date on top of the glove. Unstrapping his gun holster from his leg came next. He carried it in the crook of his arm over to his chair by the window. It went draped over the back, in easy reach, as Vincent sat down, stretching his long legs out before him.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket. Vincent shifted his weight onto one side so he could fish it out. It took him a moment to unlock the phone as he fumbled with the touchscreen. A text message from Cid awaited him.

{Be in town on wknd. wanna go for beer?}

Smiling, Vincent tapped through to the thumbs up emoji, a gesture he would never make in real life but a symbol that saved him from needing to painstakingly peck out a response.

{see you then. say hi to fair for me}

Vincent dropped his phone against his thigh, looking up as the man in question strode into the room in nothing but a towel. Zack grinned at him, rubbing another towel through his damp hair. He wandered over to stand near the armchair.

"You look happy, what's up?"

"Cid will be in town this weekend," Vincent said, reaching out to press his index finger against the fold of the towel before it slipped away from Zack's hips. "I've been promised alcohol."

"Great, Tifa and Cloud wanted me over to help anyway..."

Nodding, Vincent traced his thumb back and forth lazily above the towel. "What do you need tonight?"

"Uh... I don't really know. Sorry." Zack shrugged, shaking his head. "I kind of... don't really want to think too hard?"

"Alright." Vincent dropped his hand away and flicked his fingers towards the closet. "Get your things."

The towel fell away as Zack walked over to the closet. Vincent watched the line of his spine as he opened the door and bent to rifle through the drawers at the bottom. Of course the rest of the view was pleasant, but Vincent always admired the younger man's physique. The dip of his hip bones, the curve of his spine... And thighs to die for, given that Zack's favorite way to blow off restless energy continued to be squats.

After dropping the other towel on the floor, Zack came back with his collar in one hand and chain in the other. He stood just to the side, rather than in front of Vincent, and held the items out.

"Kneel," Vincent said.

Immediately, Zack dropped to his knees, head tilted, watching with sharp blue eyes that blazed in the growing darkness. He continued to hold the leash and collar up for Vincent to take. Vincent plucked the collar up with his left hand, running blunt claws along the fuzzy lining on the inside. It was black leather, lined with soft wool to prevent chafing. Silver studs ringed the outside, matching the one in Zack's ear.

"Lift your head."

Zack tipped his head back to bare his throat, eyes fluttering closed. He trusted Vincent completely. The reminder made Vincent shiver, heat coiling low in his gut. Most days, he barely trusted himself, but Zack never faltered.

As he put the collar on Zack, Vincent brushed his fingers against the pulse point, lingering. The thrumming heartbeat beneath his fingertips held steady, if a little fast. Vincent buckled the collar in place, tucking his fingers into it to ensure it wasn't too tight.

Then he gave a sharp tug, pulling Zack between his legs. Blue eyes snapped open, light spilling out over suddenly flushed cheeks. Zack's lips parted, and he licked at them, starting to grin.

"The chain now," Vincent said. He let go of the collar, holding his hand out, the first two fingers twitching in a *come* gesture.

Almost reverently, Zack laid the chain across Vincent's palm. Then he dropped his hands away, briefly settling on Vincent's knees to squeeze, before resting them on his own thighs. Vincent curled his fingers around the cool chain, narrowing his eyes at Zack. The game hadn't really begun yet, so he decided to let the uninvited touch go.

"The safeword?"

"Ifrit," Zack answered. "And Shiva to slow."

"Good boy."

Zack smiled, leaning closer. Vincent rewarded him by attaching the chain to the collar and giving a faint tug to test its hold. Then he settled his scarred hand into damp, spiky hair, scratching gently at Zack's scalp. Zack sank into the touch with a pleased hum.

"Is there anything you don't want to do?"

"Umm..." Chewing at his lip, Zack looked down, clearly thinking it over instead of being as reckless as ever. "...Nothing anyone else will see, later."

"Alright. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Good." Adjusting his hold on the chain, Vincent gave Zack some slack for the time being. "Up on your knees. Put your hands on the arm of the chair."

Zack did as he was told, looking at Vincent with nothing but want and adoration in his eyes. Vincent could not resist reaching out to cup his good hand against the side of Zack's face. The younger man was too good for him, and so gorgeous it hurt his heart.

He reached behind Zack's head, sinking his fingers into dark hair at the base of his skull. Pulling at the chain and pushing at his head with light pressure, Vincent urged him down so they could kiss. Nothing but lips sliding together, lazy and exploratory. When Zack tried to push for more, Vincent nipped him. Zack whined, low and frustrated, but relented, letting Vincent set the pace.

Eventually, Vincent allowed the kisses to deepen, licking into Zack's mouth. Zack moaned, a breathy sound of relief. Vincent kissed him until they were both panting and flushed, until he could feel Zack squirming between his legs, struggling not to move. The arms of the chair creaked under the force of Zack's grip.

"Such a good boy."

Vincent ran his hand down the back of Zack's neck and along the curve of his shoulder. A fetching pink flush covered Zack's skin, creeping down over his chest. Zack panted, spit-slicked lips parted. He was already worked up and half hard just from kissing.

"Were you thinking about this, during our date?"

"...Yeah."

"Hmm. Sit down. Keep your hands where they are."

Zack sank down, his head tilting back so he could continue to look up into Vincent's face. Not quite meeting his eyes, but watching closely all the same. His grip on the arms of the chair loosened, palms laid flat. The very picture of relaxed but expectant, waiting for Vincent's next order.

Vincent did not give another one yet. One handed, he undid the fastenings of his pants, lifting his hips so he could pull both pants and underwear down to his knees. Zack's eyes dropped, no longer watching Vincent's face.

Under that hungry gaze, Vincent took himself in hand and began to stroke. He rolled his foreskin up over the head, then back down as his erection began to swell. Zack swallowed with a soft noise that was almost a whine, and Vincent's breathing hitched. He tightened his fingers around his shaft, jerking faster.

"Please." Zack fisted his hands atop the arms of the chair. His shoulders shook from the effort of not moving, not doing anything. "Vincent, *please*."

"Shhh." Vincent let go of his cock, letting it rest heavily against his belly. He drew the chain taut, urging Zack forward without yanking. "Put that mouth to use."

Unable to use his hands, Zack mouthed along the underside of Vincent's dick, working his way upwards. He sucked on the underside of the head, flicking his tongue against the frenulum. Then he moved up to take the whole head into his mouth, beginning to suck and bob.

As the pleasure built, Vincent slouched in his chair, languid and mostly silent but for his uneven breathing and very soft gasps. He let the chain hang lax in his left hand and buried his right in Zack's hair. It took some effort to not pull, to run his fingers through the still drying hair, gently petting.

"Hah... You're so good at this, Fair. And so gorgeous, it hurts to look at you."

Praise made Zack moan, the sound vibrating down Vincent's cock and straight to his balls.

"You're... going to make me cum, already. Such a clever mouth."

Zack looked up at Vincent before letting the cock slip from his mouth. His ragged breaths over wet, sensitive skin was almost too much. "Please."

"Did you think of something you wanted, after all?" Vincent cupped his hand under Zack's chin, tipping his face up further. His thumb rested against Zack's lower lip. It gave him some relief from breath ghosting over his cock.

"Yeah. I..." Zack licked his lips and Vincent's thumb, glancing sidelong at the bed. "I want you."

"How do you want me, Zack?"

"Please, Vincent..."

"Tell me."

"In me, I don't... don't really care how."

Vincent propped his chin against his claws, the chain dangling between scarred fingers. He felt tempted to insist that Zack should spell it out, to pull at his chain until he succumbed. But no, the way Zack's shoulders hunched, gaze averted, was not the effect he wanted to preserve.

"Shh, puppy." Vincent brushed his knuckles up the side of Zack's face. "Go stand by the bed. Face it."

Zack stood on unsteady legs. He waited until Vincent released the chain before going over to the bed. Vincent rose from his chair a moment later, pulling his pants back up but not fastening them so he could join Zack without stumbling. He rubbed the spot between Zack's shoulderblades, up over the bumpy notches at the base of his neck.

"Kneel on the edge."

Once Zack knelt on the bed, with his feet hanging over the edge, Vincent applied some pressure against his shoulders, urging him down. Zack settled with his weight on his forearms, but still Vincent pushed down. Only when he lay with his cheek pressed to the bedding, rear up and exposed, did Vincent let up.

"Good. Just like that."

"Vincent..."

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

"Then hush, and be patient." Vincent kissed the curve of Zack's spine. "I'll take care of you."

Leaving Zack like that, Vincent stepped over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom and lube from the drawer. He tore the package over and slipped it over his cock. Next came a generous amount of lube, giving a few squeezes to his softening erection as he did so. Then he stepped back over to collect the chain in one hand. He nudged the head of his cock against the crack of Zack's ass, spreading the lube.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You're not to touch yourself until I say so." Vincent drew the chain taut, winding it around his scarred palm. "Or I'll stop."

"Please, I'll be good."

"I know you will."

Vincent set his right hand against Zack's hip, holding him steady. He rocked his hips slightly, rubbing against Zack's entrance without pushing in. Beneath him, Zack's breathing became ragged, a sure sign that he wanted more. Vincent took himself in hand, nudging the tip against the puckered ring of muscle. He pressed just the head in, slow, slow, slow, and then withdrew entirely before doing it again. By the third time, Zack all but whined.

"Pleas--"

With a sharp yank, Vincent cut the plea off. "Hush."

He would not be rushed, not even if Zack *could* heal quickly. All the same, he gave Zack a little more, sinking into the tight heat by inches. Every thrust was a little deeper than the last, though no faster. Zack's panting gave away to soft little groans now and then, punctuated by, whispery "yeah"s.

Vincent wanted nothing more than to drape over Zack's back, skin to skin and as close as he could possibly be, but that wasn't the game they were playing. Zack took such good care of him outside of the bedroom. It was the least he could do to return the favor.

At last, Vincent sank all the way to the hilt and stilled, giving Zack a chance to adjust. He rubbed his lube-slicked hand against the base of Zack's spine.

"You're being... so patient."

"...Feels good."

"You, ah, deserve nothing less."

Vincent withdrew, then rolled his hips sharply forward, a move he knew would make Zack cry out. He exhaled sharply, head dropping back, as he felt Zack clench around him.

"Are you ready?"

Zack squirmed, stretching his arms out over the bed to twist his hands in the bedding. "Yeah, please, *go*, please, Vin..."

Letting go of the chain, Vincent bent forward to brace his hands on Zack's shoulders. He pinned Zack down like that, then began to pump his hips. Long, slow and deep at first, but soon gaining momentum, gasping and grunting quietly with each thrust.

Zack took what he was given and begged for more. "Oh, please, yes, harder--"

As the pressure built, his balls beginning to tighten, Vincent hissed, "Touch yourself."

He slowed long enough to brace his hands on the bed at either side of Zack, letting him up enough that he *could* follow the order, and then Vincent resumed, fucking Zack into the bed hard enough to make it creak.

Vincent came first, burying the growl into the crook of Zack's neck. He continued to thrust until he started to soften, then withdrew. Beneath him, Zack shuddered, the wet slicking of his hand working his cock, coupled with wordless grunts, a sign that he was close.

"Cum for me."

Zack exhaled noisily as he did it, spilling out over the bedding. "Ohhh..."

After, Vincent nudged Zack over onto his side, away from the mess. He sat beside Zack and ran his hands up and down the younger man's side until the tremors of afterglow began to fade. Only then did he go to retrieve a wet washcloth from the bathroom to wipe them both down. He took Zack's collar off, setting it on the bedside table.

Sleepily, Zack smiled up at him. "Thanks, Vincent..."

"Of course."

"Wanna nap now?"

"If you don't mind."

"Huh-uh, I'm good." Zack rolled over to his side of the bed, wiggling under the covers. "Gonna sleep real good."

Vincent grabbed the top blanket, hauling it off to drop it into a heap on the floor. Then he climbed into bed to join Zack, curling against his back. Already, Zack snored softly. He radiated warmth, and Vincent basked in it until he began to doze.


End file.
